


Let's Play Dumb

by lexstiel



Series: Let's Play [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Denial, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, M/M, Sexual Content, Trans Female Character, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexstiel/pseuds/lexstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been nearly a year since Sam and Dean discovered their feelings for each other, and Dean's playing dumb - refusing to admit that anything out of the ordinary happened, he brushes Sam's questions off with shrugs and a muttered, "I don't know what you're talkin' about, Sammy." Sam has had about enough of his brother's cruelty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a sequel to Let's Play Pretend, set almost a year later. The boys' romantic relationship has not developed at all, but has remained stagnant since they got each other off in the backseat of the Impala. As for their brotherly relationship, well, it's been suffering.

In case anyone sees this, I'll get to work on updating as soon as possible! I wanted to go ahead and start the post so that I can't just not get around to it. I've got a lot going on right now so I'm not sure when I'll have time to start writing.

UPDATE (9.3.15): I've been quite busy with the beginning of the semester and other obligations but I do still plan to work on this piece. I have a bit written already but I haven't collected enough plot in the content to post it yet.

UPDATE (4.22.16): Since my last update my life only got more hectic. I'm just posting here to say that I have a couple weeks left of this semester, then I plan to start writing again in the summer! Sorry I dropped off the face of the Earth.


End file.
